The present invention relates to a composition comprising a specific biocide and a resin. Said composition is useful in preparing plastic articles. The plastics articles include, but are not limited to, HDPE, LDPE, other polyolefin resins, EPDM, thermoplastic polyurethanes, styrenics, and thermoplastic elastomers. The presence of the composition, of the present invention, in the plastic article serves to inhibit the growth of bacteria, mold, and fungi.
Resin/biocide compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,297, U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,692, U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,236, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,495. However, Applicants have discovered a new resin/biocide composition that is compatible with resins previously considered hard to compatibilize with biocides. Applicants have achieved a new and useful resin/biocide composition not described in the art.